Legend of Team 7
by sageof6way
Summary: Sequel to my story of Early Team. Naruto is the sensei of team seven Kiba, Ino and Sasuke. He must prepare his genin for the hardship of the shinobi world. Paring continue from last but now Kiba/ Hinata Sasuke/Ino
1. Chapter 1

I don't Own Naruto

Legend of Team 7

Team Formation

This is a sequel to early team four year after the end of the last fuc

Xxx

It has been four years since the Uchiha Massacre. Naruto had done 50 S rank mission and 100 A rank in Anbu. He is now at the Hokage-office. "Crow, it's time," said Sarutobi.

"So they finally graduated," said Crow. Taking off his mask reveals blond hair and blue eyes.

"You are to be a sensei," said Sarutobi. "Here is the team." Handing Naruto a folder with the team assignments.

"I shall head to the academy after team placements."

Xxx

Later that night Naruto was in the forest when he saw the academy teach Mizuki running torward the end of the forest with a scroll on his back. "What is that scroll?" asked Naruto confronting Mizuki.

"Damn, I don't stand a chance against the Kyuubi brat," said Mizuki to himself.

"That scroll of sealing is it not?" asked Naruto.

"You won't stop," shouted Mizuki only to be knocked out by a blunt end on the kunai.

"You talk to much," said Naruto as he grabs the scroll and the traitor.

Xxx

Well done," said Sarutobi. "Mizuki will be taken to I&T. You will be paid for a B rank mission."

"Thanks you Hokage-sama," said Naruto.

"Get some sleep, you got to pick up your team," said Sarutobi.

Xxx

Next morning Naruto placed his jounin jacket on had a small sad smile as he saw the picture of his old team.

Xxx

At the Academy Iruka was trying to get the class to settle down by screaming at them. "Shut up you little brats!"

The class quieted afterwards. "Team 7 is Sasuke Uchiha, Ino Yamanaka," said Iruka as Ino shouts in joy.

"Take that Forehead!"

Kiba Inuzuka," said Iruka.

Kiba sigh. "Have to be on the same team with the Emo and fan girl," he said.

Team 8 is Sakura Haruno, Shino Aburame, and Kon Hyuga," said Iruka.

Team 10 is Hinata Hyuga, Choji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara."

Wait for your sensei," said Iruka.

Naruto walks in. "Team 7 you with me," said the blond.

"How is he a sensei!" screeched Sakura. "He is our age."

"Half the Jounin attained this rank younger than me," said Naruto. "Watch your tone genin."

Kiba walks out smiling with Ino looking curious and Sasuke looking indifferent. Getting to the roof. Naruto sits on the railing. "Start with Introduction."

I'll go first. "My name is Naruto Sensei to your three, I like training and keeping my comrade safe. I dislike traitors to their village. My hobbies are come up with new taijutsu and fuinjutsu."

"My dream is to have a family with the woman I love," said Naruto. "Kiba your turn."

"I name is Kiba, Naruto-sensei. I like my family. I dislike a person who broke my sister heart."

Itachi, you really messed up a lot of people," thought Naruto.

"I hobby is to get strong and my dream to bring Itachi Uchiha to justice for he did to my sister."

Sasuke scoff. "My brother is a prodigy and if anyone is going to kill. It will be me," said the Uchiha.

"You're not the only who was effected teme," shouted Kiba.

"Sasuke, you turn," said Naruto.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I have few like, and lot of dislike, hobby is training and my dream will be a reality. To kill certain someone."

Naruto sigh. "I have heard enough," he said. "If you continue this path I will not teach anything for your own good."

"As it stands I am one of the few who can possible beat Itachi," said Naruto. "It is 50/50 chance of victory,"

"For you," said Naruto looking at Sasuke 1/99 of even surviving. It will be the same for you too Kiba."

"Ino, your turn," said Naruto.

"My name is Ino Yamanaka, I like," she looks at Sasuke. "My dislike is Forehead. My hobbies are working at my parents flower shop and dream to marry the boy I like and have a family."

"Ino," said Naruto. "I don't know where Inoichi-sensei went wrong but drop your crush right now."

My dad was your sensei?" asked the blond female.

"He taught his team well we became chunin at a year after graduating," said Naruto. "Learn from his example and become a great Shinobi."

"If you don't it will be your death," said Naruto. "I don't sugar coat the profession you have chosen. You will be required to kill and must be ready for it."

"I understand sensei," said Ino.

Let's see if you do. This is you final exam," said Naruto putting his hand up to silence any protest. "That was to weed out the weak genin. This test will determine your future. Fail and you go back for another year in the academy."

"Meet At training ground 7 at 6 am for your test. A make sure you eat," said Naruto.

Xxx

At the Yamanaka house Ino was eating dinner. "What is the matter princess?" asked Inoichi.

Dad am I weak?" asked Ino.

"Why do you ask that?" asked Inoichi.

"Naruto-sensei said I should train my body not chase after boys," said Ino.

Thank you Naruto," said Inoichi to himself. "I will be honest, you are weak physically and your diet and lack of training did not help."

"What should I do?" asked Ino ready to cry.

"Train and listen to your sensei," said Inoichi. "You have made me proud by acknowledging your weakness and that is not easy."

"Did you know Naruto-sensei?" asked Ino.

"I taught him, Hana Inuzuka and Itachi Uchiha," said Inoichi. "My team got a battle field promotion due to a B rank that was upgraded to S rank."

"Itachi was Anbu, Naruto was chunin and Hana is still chunin," said Inoichi. "Hana has not moved past from Itachi turning rouge."

"Please go to bed," said Inoichi.

Xxx

Kiba walked into the Inuzuka compound. "Mom," said Kiba. "We got our sensei."

"Who is it?" asked Tsume as she walks in with Hana.

"Naruto," said Kiba. Tsume and Hana eye widen.

"Who else is on your team?" asked Hana.

"Sasuke Uchiha and Ino Yamanaka," said Kiba with Sasuke name is disgust.

"Don't be too hard on the young Uchiha," said Tsume.

"Yes mother," said Kiba.

Xxx

Naruto was at the training ground next morning when he saw his students walk in. "Alright," said Naruto. "The test is simple," you must take the bell off my waist."

Two bells where strapped to his waist. "Sensei, there are only two," said Ino.

"One of you will not pass," said Naruto. "Give you till noon to get a bell."

Begin," said Naruto as his genin disappear. "A ninja must always stay concealed. They got that right."

Xxx

In a bush Kiba was thinking about the test. "There has never been a three man team," he thought. "Which mean the real is teamwork."

Kiba turns to his partner. "Akumaru, let's find the other."

Xxx

Naruto smiled but sees Sasuke walk up to him. He frown. "You should have brought back up," said Naruto.

"I don't need those two," said Sasuke.

"Say that after getting that bell," said Naruto. Sasuke runs forward and goes for a punch. Naruto blocks it and throws the Uchiha away. "Is that it?"

Sasuke goes through hand seal. "Fire Style: Fireball jutsu," said Sasuke but is doused by water with a flick of Naruto hand.

"You failed the test. Think before jumping in," said Naruto.

"Fang over Fang," shouted Kiba as he rotates hitting Naruto. A log appear with a hole in middle. "Sasuke we have to work together. Teamwork is the real test."

Naruto smiles a small smile. "I hate to admit it, but you right let's find Ino," said Sasuke.

The two find Ino hidden still. "You figured out the test?" she asked.

"Yea it teamwork," said Kiba. "You with us?"

"I thought you would never ask," said Ino. "What is the paln?"

Sasuke," said Kiba.

"I am thinking," said Sasuke. "Here is the plan."

Xxx

"Taking their sweet time," thought Naruto as he sees Sasuke, Ino and Kiba standing shoulder to shoulder. "You have come to face me as one."

"Sensei can we pass?" asked Sasuke.

"Interesting route," said Naruto. "You pass, the test was on teamwork."

"Please get some rest," said Naruto.

Xxx

At the Hokage office the jounin sensei where making their reports. Naruto appeared. "Sorry for being late. Just had plan my students training," said Naruto.

"They passed?" asked Sarutobi.

"Hai Hokage-sama," said Naruto.

"Team 8 passed but I recommend Haruno out of her fantasy," said Kurenai.

Team 10, passed," said Asuma. They need some work but I will take care of their development.

"You three will get you team ready," said Sarutobi.

Xxx

Naruto was at his apartment when he heard a knock. Opening it he sees Anko. "Hey Anko, your early."

"I can't to you cooking," said Anko. "So how was your team?"

"They have potential, but I have out their flaws," said Naruto. "I have my work cut out for me. Itachi hurt two of my member and the kunoichi is a fan girl. It should be fun."

"I can beak her in," said Anko with a smirk.

"Um, no not after last time," said Naruto. "The last you got your hand had to therapy."

"Your no fun," said Anko.

"Anyway enjoy the meal," said Naruto.

Xxx

End chapter

Next story tell me what you think.


	2. Training and first C rank

I don't Own Naruto

Legend of Team 7

Training and first C rank

Xxx

Naruto was standing at the training field as he had his genin run ten lap around it. They completed it and they dropped to the ground. "You three have done great," said Naruto. "I want you to learn chakra control exercise."

"What?" asked Ino.

"I show you how to climb trees," said Naruto.

"We know how to climb trees sensei," said Kiba.

"Without your hands Kiba," said Naruto. "Observe."

Naruto heads to one of the trees in the back and walks up it. "This help you not waste chakra using jutsu. Will help you last in a battle."

Throwing three kunai in front of the genin. "Use those kunai to mark your progress."

"The one who finish will learn their elemental affinity," said Naruto. "Get to it."

The genin do as told with Ino making it up in the first try. "Sensei, I did it," said Ino.

"I want you try to keep running to increase you reserves. After about going up and down five time I will teach you your affinity," said Naruto.

Kiba flew off the trunk as did Sasuke. Kiba tried to do it, but gave up and walked over the Ino who had just came down. "Can you give me some tips on how to get to the top?" asked Kiba.

"If you fly off or dent the trunk, you using to much. If fall then too little. When you figure out the amount you got maintain it," said Ino.

"Thank Ino," said Kiba as he does as told and runs up to the top.

Naruto smiles seeing Kiba run to the top. Kiba sees Sasuke glaring at the tree. "Sasuke, here is the tip Ino gave me," said Kiba.

Sasuke let's go of his pride and listens. "Thanks Kiba, I will give it a shot."

"Kiba and Ino please come with me to the lake," said Naruto. Taking out slips of paper Naruto hands them the small slips. "We will find your strongest element."

"Can we learn more than one element?" asked Kiba.

"Goo d question, yes you can, but it will be hard to use one you not attuned with," said Naruto. "Channel the chakra into the paper. "

Naruto does and his cuts down the middle. One get soggy and the other crumble to dust. "I have three my main is Wind two other are water and earth."

The two do as instructed. Ino gets soggy. Kiba's had a cut down the middle. "Ino is main affinity is water and Kiba's is Wind," said Naruto.

"Before we go any further. I want you to learn the water walker control exercise," said Naruto. "Once you get that down, I will show you the element mastery exercise."

Naruto was watching his students when he saw Sasuke walk up to him. "I have complete the tree walking," said Sasuke.

"Prove it," said Naruto.

Sasuke runs up a tree and get to the top and run down. "I shall find out you affinity," said Naruto.

Xxx

Over the weeks Naruto's team had down 50 D rank mission. He was standing in front of the Hokage. "I think they are ready for a C rank," said Naruto, getting smiles from his students.

"What would you say their rank is, in terms of skill. "They are all Low Chunin and I shall teach them jutsu during the mission," said Naruto.

"Very well," said Sarutobi. "Iruka, please bring in Tazuna."

An old man walks up with Sakes bottle in his hand. "I asked for ninjas not, children," said the man rudely. "

"I can assure you Tazuna, we are more than a match for any bandits," said Naruto. "For a C rank that is all we should be excepting."

"You are all to escort me to my home in Wave," said Tazuna

"You are all to pack for a month, meet at the gates," said Naruto. "Tazuna, I would like you sober."

At the gate Naruto walked up with Tazuna. "Now Tazuna, you are to follow my every order," said Naruto.

The Group heads out.

Xxx

"So Naruto-sensei, does Wave have Ninjas?" asked Ino.

"Wave has no ninja village," said Naruto. A lot of villages don't, however, there are who have small villages. Then there are the great nations."

"Each one is rule by a Shadow, or Kage," said Naruto. "There is Raikage, or lighting shadow. Mizukage, water shadow, Kazekage the wind shadow, Tsuchikage or earth shadow, The Hokage the fire shadow"

"Who do you think is the strongest?" asked Kiba.

"The Raikage because he is much younger, followed by Hokage, then Tsuchikage, due the two experience's in battle. Mizukage and then Kazekage," said Naruto.

"The old man can't be that strong," said Ino.

"When I sparred him last time, about a month ago, he beat me in a not so close contest," said Naruto. "The only one who can beat is Jiraiya-sensei. I also trained under the Hokage."'

The Shinobi continued to walk as Naruto looked down and saw a puddle. Sasuke frown. "Sensei," said Sasuke.

"Pretend you did not see it," whispered Naruto. Two figure appear out of the puddle and wrap their chain around Naruto shredding him to pieces.

Fang over Fang," shouted Kiba tearing through one of them as Sasuke knocks the second one out.

Ino gets to the one that is knocked out. Putting her hand in a seal she enters the ninja mind. He body collapses.

After a few minutes she goes to her body again. "Sensei," said Sasuke. "How did we do?"

Naruto jumped down. "You all did very well. You keep your composer in a life and death situation. Ino what did you find out?"

"They were after Tazuna, The jounin leading them is Zabuza Momochi," said Ino. Naruto growl. "Who is he sensei?"

"Nuke-nin of Mist Village," said Naruto. "I will deal with him. He one of the seven swordsmen of the Mist."

Xxx

They get on a boat and head across the river. As they continue to walk Kiba throws a kunai into a bush, scaring Ino. Walking over Naruto finds a white furred hare. "Kiba you scared me with that stunt," shouted Ino.

"The fur is white but is spring, it was raised indoor," said Naruto. "Good eyes Kiba."

Naruto hears a sound. "Get down!"

Everyone drops to the ground as giant blade hits a tree. "Uzumaki of Substitution," said a deep .

Naruto smiled. "If it isn't Zabuza?" said Naruto before he frowns. "Leave of die."

"Sorry brat," said Zabuza. "Give over the old man."

"He is under our protection," said Naruto.

"Very well," said Zabuza. "Hidden Mist jutsu." A mist envelops the landscape.

"Stay close," said Naruto. "He is the master the silent kill."

"You have heard?" asked Zabuza.

"Of course I have," said Naruto. "Protect the bridge builder."

Naruto closes his eyes and reopens them reveling two Sharingan. "The Sharingan," said Zabuza."

Going inhaling Naruto blows away the Mist with wind chakra. "So it's true, Naruto of the wind as well as Naruto the jutsu god," said Zabuza backing up slightly. "Of everyone I could run into is one who has a flee on sight or surrender on sight."

"Scared?" asked Naruto walking toward his enemy like the nuke-nin was prey.

Zabuza quickly throws smoke pellets and leaves the field. "We will face him again," said Naruto. "Plus I sensed another ninja nearby. Must have been waiting just incase."

"Tazuna, where is your house?" asked Naruto.

"Ten miles," said Tazuna.

"Let's go," said Naruto

Xxx

After getting to the house, Naruto turned to his team. "You all did well by withstanding Zabuza's killer intent."

"Sensei," said Sasuke. "What now?"

"I think it's time to teach you all some jutsu," said Naruto. "Follow me to the back."

After going around Naruto looks at his students. "Shadow Clone Jutsu," he said as three clone appears. "These clones will give you a jutsu to work on."

Xxx

At the end of the day the genin were dragging themselves to the house. The daughter Tsunami was cooking as a boy sat at the table looking depressed. "Why do you try?" he asked.

Naruto sighed. "We have the power to do something," said the jounin. "Inari, was it?"

The boy nods his head. "Do what you think is right," said Naruto.

Xxx

At Gatos base Zabuza was standing in front of his employer. "Did you even make the attempt?" asked Gato. "You must be a baby demon, you lost to kids."

"This kid has a flee on sight," growled Zabuza.

"Don't fail me."

Xxx

Naruto was sitting using the Kyuubi sensing ability to keep an eye out for trouble. Sasuke runs up. "Sensei, I have mastered the jutsu," said the Uchiha.

"Show me," said Naruto.

Sasuke goes through hand seals. "Fire Style: Dragon Breath," said Sasuke as he blows a breath of fire out of his mouth.

"It did not go far, but you did perform it. Well done," said Naruto.

Naruto was watching his student with pride as Ino had come a long and become a kunoichi of worth. She was currently sparring with Kiba in taijutsu.

"Tomorrow, I will have clones protect the house as the rest of us will protect the bridge," said Naruto.

Xxx

Next day Naruto and his team got to the bridge and saw the worker on the ground. Naruto get to one of them and turns him over. "What happened?" asked Naruto.

"Demon," said the worker.

"They got that right," said the voice of Zabuza.

"Not going to run again?" asked Naruto.

"Unfortunately I can't," said Zabuza. A young boy appear with a mask. "Haku, deal with the genin."

"Hai," said the mask ninja.

"A hunter ninja," said Naruto. "I thought I sensed you in my last meeting with Zabuza.

"Kiba and Sasuke will the fake hunter ninja," said Naruto.

Xxx

Rushing to Zabuza Naruto send a powerful kick the missing nin. Zabuza blocks it with the flat side of his sword. "Not bad kid," said Zabuza as he skids back.

Naruto takes out a Katana from a scroll and clashes with Zabuza's blade. "You good Uzumaki," said Zabuza.

"Why do you work for Gato?" asked Naruto. "He will betray you, when it suit him."

"I know, but it will buy me time," said Zabuza as he kicks Naruto away.

The two continue their battle. "Zabuza, Gato sent some men to Tazuna's house they tried to rape the daughter."

"What," said Zabuza. "I told him if he did that, then I will stop fighting. Haku we're done here."

The team stop their fights. "Zabuza, pledge loyalty to Konoha and I can protect you with my clan."

Clapping is heard. "I knew we could not trust you," said a voice. "I wasn't going to pay you anyways."

"Gato," said Zabuza.

"New game," said Naruto. "First one to kill the midget wins."

"The two stalk to the midget. "Kill them!" shouted Gato as his thugs charge the two only for them to be killed when they got near.

Naruto and Zabuza both slashed at the midget killing him. "A tie," said the two ninjas.

Turning to the thugs Naruto activated his Sharingan. "Leave now or die," said the blond.

The thug leave in a rush as to not perish.

Xxx

At the house Naruto was talking to Zabuza. "I am going back to Mist village, to help bring down the Mizukage," said Zabuza. "I will see you around."

Xxx

The genin team has no injuries due to the halt in the fight. "Sensei," said Sasuke.

"Yes, need something?" asked Naruto.

"I have been thinking about my brother," said Sasuke. "Something's don't add up."

"Oh," said Naruto placing silencing seals on the wall of the room. "I talk to the Hokage before the mission. I can tell you a little bit but not much."

"I need to know," said Sasuke.

"There is more to the story then you know or will be privy to till I think you are ready," said Naruto. "I will say this much. You brother did what he had to despite being mislead."

"What does that mean?" asked Sasuke.

"You will have to figure it out on your own," said Naruto. "When you hit chunin I will give you the info."

"He is a scapegoat?" asked Sasuke.

"On his own violation," said Naruto. "When you meet him, will make the choice, whatever will be the right one for you."

"Thanks you," said Sasuke.

Xxx

Next day Naruto and his team left wave and went back Konoha.

Tazuna turned to the people. "What should we name the bridge?" asked Tazuna.

"Konoha Bridge," said one of the town's people.

"Very well so it shall be," said Tazuna.

Xxx

The trip back to Konoha was fast. Getting to the gate Naruto told his team to head home and rest. Heading to the tower, Naruto was not looking forward to giving out his report.

Naruto got to the tower and was allowed in. "I gave some hints to Sasuke," said Naruto. He some pieces, but not the whole story."

"Your successful despite fighting a rouge ninja?" asked Sarutobi.

"I think we should tell Sasuke the truth," said Naruto. "It is bringing him closer to darkness."

"I see," said the Hokage.

"I halt it slightly by sharing some info and I think we steer him away from it," said Naruto.

"Tell after the chunin exams," said the Hokage. "If you do it before, I will revoke you Shinobi license."

"I understand Hokage-sama," said Naruto

"Dismissed and your team shall be paid for an A rank mission," said Sarutobi.

Xxx

Naruto was Walking around the village when he saw Inoichi walk toward him. "Sensei," said Naruto.

"I am glad you made it back," said Inoichi. "Let get some drinks."

Naruto nodded his head. The two get to tavern and sit down. "You straightened my daughter, thank you," said Inoichi.

"I have full respect for sensei," said Naruto. "Ino-chan could have lost her life in the last mission if she stayed the same."

"How is her training going?" asked Inoichi.

"I would place her right now as high genin do to her poor choices earlier, in the academy," said Naruto. "I would not have even considered her fit to be a kunoichi, when first test her."

"I am thankful for not giving up on her," said the blond clan head.

Before the two could continue to talk a Anbu appeared. "Naruto is needed at the Hokage office," said the Anbu.

"I will be there," said Naruto. "Thanks for the drink. I will pay."

Leaving the money behind Naruto used body flicker to disappear.

Xxx

Naruto appeared at the office. "You called Hokage-sama," said Naruto.

"Yes, I have a long term mission S rank," said Sarutobi. "I want you lure out any traitor in the village leadership, while finding evidence."

"May I ask why, Hokage-sama," asked Naruto.

"I believe we have traitors in the village council," said Sarutobi.

"I shall start As soon as possible," said Naruto.

"Very well," said Sarutobi.

Naruto disappear in a body flicker.

Xxx

End chapter 

This chapter is rushed next one will be better. Naruto is SS rank ninja like his father. Zabuza was not stupid to fight Naruto.

That why there was little fighting.

Next chapter will be better.


End file.
